1. Field of Invention
This invention refers to a functional roll consisting of a roll axis having air-liquid permeability and a roll unit (roll operative part) provided on the outer surface of the roll axis, and sustainable works for removing or applying air/liquid to objects. The roll unit of the functional roll incorporates a structure to absorb solutions, cleaning water or the like of objects being treated, and/or to apply solutions, cleaning water or the like to objects being treated, by controlling the internal pressure of the roll axis.
2. Background Art
Conventional arts relating to this invention have a structure consisting of selected elements such as a number, diameters, and alignments of pores provided on a roll axis, with the roll unit itself being provided on the outer circumference of the roll axis together with its thickness, dimensions or the like, and based on such a structure, the internal pressure of the roll axis is dispersed and distributed to the roll unit, and consequently a fluid (gas-liquid) suction action is made. Also, the conventional art of a functional roll is designed to reduce pressure loss, and to distribute evenly such fluid (gas-liquid) by replacing an ordinary (tubular) roll axis with a roll axis comprising a structure of fins or grooves, so that the surface (exposed) area being engaged by the inner pressure of the roll axis of the roll unit is maximized.
Conventional arts relating to the structure of the roll axis of this invention are here described.
Conventional art (1), filed by the same inventor of the present application, is Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H05-180216, entitled “Method of Manufacturing Laminated Roll Using Non-woven Sheet-like Material Incorporating High Repulsion and Non-viscosity, and Laminated Roll Incorporating Composite Structure.” This conventional art discloses a laminated roll incorporating a composite structure consisting of a cylindrical axis with an axis unit made of retainers provided at both ends of the cylindrical axis, and a bearing and multiple fine pores provided on the peripheral surface of the axis, and connected to the hollow portion of the axis, and a roll unit with a fluid (gas-liquid) suction action, that is fitted into the axis unit, and therein a through-hole being provided on the bearing, which are connected to the hollow portion of the axis unit. The feature of the conventional art (1) is the formation of a laminated roll by overlapping and compressing high-density non-woven sheet-like material (high density pad) and coarse non-woven sheet-like material (low density pad) to make a roll unit having fine pores of desirable density. Thus, fluid (gas-liquid) such as water, chemical solutions or the like, that may remain on the surface of a steel band (strip) in rapid motion, can efficiently be removed and/or absorbed fluid (gas-liquid) suction action.
In the invention of (1), the hollow portion of the axis unit and the pores are surely connected. However, it is not always likely that the fine pores and the coarse and low density pads that are multiply overlapped and compressed are properly connected. Thus, apparently fluid (gas-liquid) suction action is not fully achieved.
Conventional art (2), also filed by the same inventor of the present application, is a Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Patent Application No. H01-84213, entitled, “Suction Roll Apparatus Incorporating Disk-shaped Composite Roll Material”. This conventional art (2) discloses a suction roll apparatus incorporating a cylindrical axis unit, an axis assembly made of retainers provided at both ends of the cylindrical axis unit, and a bearing and multiple pores that are provided on the peripheral surface of the axis unit and connected to the hollow portion of the axis unit, and a roll unit with fluid (gas-liquid) suction action, incorporating an elastic porous unit that is fitted into the axis unit, and a microfiber body provided on the outer circumference of the elastic porous unit, and therein a through-hole being provided on the bearing which are connected to the hollow portion of the axis unit. The specific feature of the conventional art (2) is that it provides an auxiliary chamber at the junction of the roll unit and the axis unit for fluid (gas-liquid) saved by the spacer. Thus, a similar function of fluid (gas-liquid) suction, as described about conventional art (1) is realized.
However, the above utility patent models still need some improvements, such as a spacer structure being provided on the axis unit. However, such improvements will make the structure complicated and may deteriorate the stability required to hold the roll unit, and may cause further problems regarding the mechanical strength of the axis unit.
(Patent Document 1) Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H05-180216 (Patent Document 2) Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Patent Application No. H01-84213